


Drizella A Fractured Fairytale

by Lokistan



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokistan/pseuds/Lokistan
Summary: A fractured fairytale inspired and based on Disney's 2015 remake of Cinderella. This story revolves around Drizella Tremaine, Cinderella's stepsister.





	Drizella A Fractured Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first post. I wrote this short story for fun and just needed something to test out the different features of this website. My future posts will be much better and longer, trust me. Anyway, I'm currently working on a Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase fanfic, so check that out in the future once I have it posted. But for now at least, read on and enjoy!

I don’t hate her. I never did. The only reason everyone says I’m awful like my mother and sister is because Cinderella’s fairy godmother wrote the story. Everything’s a matter of perspective, and because the fairy godmother wrote the history books, she made me, Drizella, look just as evil as Anastasia and my mother. However, she never told the truth on how horrid Cinderella turned out to be…

  
My mother, Lady Tremaine, had remarried after my father died. She had said that the man she had married had a lovely daughter, and I had a lovely new sister. She obviously hadn’t met Cinderella yet.

  
Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and I arrived at my stepfather’s mansion in the country. Anastasia and I had been thrilled when our mother told us she had married a wealthy merchant who owned a huge estate in the country. My high spirits didn’t drop until I saw a girl around my age glaring at me from the porch of the house with her nose stuck up in the air.

  
Her blonde hair blew across her face, but she was too busy showing as much disdain as possible towards us to notice. I smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. The girl just sniffed, turned on her heel, and marched back into the house.

  
“If you’ll excuse my daughter,” my stepfather said looking on after my new stepsister lovingly.

  
“Of course,” my mother answered. He may not have noticed, but I could hear the loathing resonating in her voice. Lady Tremaine had never exactly been a loving mother. She held hatred in her heart for everything she laid eyes on, except Anastasia, because she held the same hatred in her heart. The only thing I truly hated was how cruel they were to everyone.

  
The three of us quickly settled into our lavish new lifestyle. I never saw much of Cinderella. She kept mostly to herself and only spoke to me when she had something spiteful to say. But no matter how awful she acted, her father would always smile as if he was seeing something other than the nasty girl who was really there.

  
~~~~~

  
One night, while my stepfather was away on a business trip, a man knocked on our door. I ran down from my room on the second floor to open it. The man stood on our doorstep shivering with tears in his eyes. I recognized him as one of my stepfather’s employees who had been traveling with him.

  
“Would you like to come in?” I asked.

  
“Who is it, Drizella?” Anastasia screeched from the top of the winding staircase.

  
I ignored her and waited for an answer from the man.

  
He shook his head pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket. “No, thank you, miss. Just deliver this to Miss Cinderella, won’t you?” he asked handing me the letter.

  
I nodded and slowly closed the door.

  
“Who was at the door?” Anastasia yelled at me as I walked up the stairs.

  
“A messenger.”

  
My sister immediately lost interest and ran off to annoy the servants. I knocked on the parlor door.

  
“Come in,” my mother said.

  
I opened the door and gave the note to Cinderella. She glared at me before reading the letter.

  
“Well, what does it say?” Lady Tremaine demanded taking another sip of her tea.

  
“It doesn’t concern you,” Cinderella snapped. “But if you really must know your husband is dead.” My stepsister threw the envelope in the fireplace without shedding a tear. I had never realized how utterly despicable she was until then.

  
I walked back to my room in shock and tears.

  
~~~~~

  
Lady Tremaine spent the next few days firing the household servants. I had a feeling she enjoyed it even though we would have to do everything ourselves now. And to make things worse, as revenge for every nasty thing Cinderella had said to her, my mother made her do all the household chores, not that she did them willing or without complaining loudly for all to hear. The one time I offered to help, she threw a baguette at my face.

  
A few months after my stepfather’s death, Cinderella returned from the village grinning ear to ear. I do believe it was the first time I had ever seen her smile.

  
“What’s gotten into you?” Anastasia said.

  
Cinderella immediately began to pout.

  
“Do say it quickly, child,” my mother said not even glancing up from her embroidery.

  
“The king happens to be hosting a ball, and none of you are invited,” she answered after thinking for a moment. “But I will need money for the expensive ballgown I’m going to have the seamstress make me.”

  
“Not so fast,” Lady Tremaine said stopping Cinderella in her tracks. I watched silently afraid to interrupt my mother. I remembered the last time I did that all too well. “The king doesn’t even know you, which means all the commoners must be invited.”

  
Cinderella looked horrified that Lady Tremaine had seen past her weak lie.

  
“Oh, mother, mother,” Anastasia shrieked. “Please, let me go to town and get our ballgowns. Oh, please.”

  
“Of course, darling,” my mother said smiling sweetly, but I knew she was planning something behind that evil grin. “And make sure not to get a single one for our darling, Cinderella.”

  
I snuck out of the parlor afraid of what my mother was about to do next.

  
~~~~~

  
The night of the ball, Cinderella walked down the staircase to where we waiting for the carriage with a gorgeous ballgown and a smug look on her face. My mother’s expression darkened. Cinderella had obviously bought a dress without my mother’s permission.

  
I slunk back into a dark corner of the room as Lady Tremaine and Anastasia walked towards Cinderella wiping the smug look off her face. My mother remained silent as she fingered the sleeve of Cinderella’s ballgown. Without warning, Lady Tremaine ripped the gorgeous pink fabric and smiled at Anastasia’s hysterical laughter.

  
Now all the stories say that I was part of tearing up Cinderella’s dress, but to clarify, I had nothing to do with it.

  
I gasped as my mother and sister tore up Cinderella’s ballgown. After they had finished, Cinderella ran out of the room. I started to go after her and offer to keep her company while my mother and sister went to the ball, but Anastasia stopped me.

  
“Don’t associate yourself with someone like that, dear sister,” she said still giddy from the pleasure of ruining Cinderella’s dress. “We have a ball to go to!”

  
I numbly followed my sister to the carriage and got in wishing I had been born into a poor miller’s family. At least they wouldn’t enjoy hurting people for sport.

  
~~~~~

  
I faintly remember my mother telling us all the consequences we would have if one of us didn’t win the heart of the prince. I was too busy worrying about Cinderella to pay much attention.

  
We finally arrived at the gates of the castle. Anastasia was rambling on about all the ways she was going to make the prince fall in love with her. I wasn’t really in the mood to trick someone into loving me.

  
Over all, I had a splendid time at the ball. I did my best to keep my distance from my mother and sister. I was asked to dance a few times, but not by anyone important, not that it matters.

  
Around half an hour till midnight, a beautiful girl entered the ballroom. She reminded me vaguely of someone, but I couldn’t place it. The prince immediately went to ask her to dance. I found it odd that she ran off after just one song. The prince must not have been as charming as everyone thought. He ran out the ballroom following her.

  
~~~~~

  
The next week a battalion of soldiers knocked on our door. I stayed in my room not really caring what they were here for.

  
“Drizella!” my mother shrieked. I could hear Anastasia’s excited screams all the way from my room on the second floor.

  
I hurried down the stairs to see the king and the prince standing in our hallway. The prince’s gaze was fixed on Anastasia as she unsuccessfully tried to fit a glass slipper onto her foot. My mother watched eagerly from a corner of the room.

  
After a few moments of glaring disdainfully at my sister, Cinderella shoved her off the bench and slipped on the shoe.

  
The king’s eyes widened. The prince looked up at Cinderella astonished before kissing her. She quickly accepted his proposal putting an unusual amount of faked sweetness into her voice.

  
“And to prove my love,” the prince said gazing into her eyes. “I will grant you one wish, whatever you desire.”

  
Cinderella somehow managed to bring tears to her eyes as she pointed at my mother. “Have my stepmother and stepsisters executed,” she answered crying into his shoulder. “They mistreated me after my father died.”

  
“Done.” The prince didn’t even hesitate.  
My mother blanched, and Anastasia fainted crashing face-first onto the tile floor.  
Tears welled into my eyes and began streaming down my face. Without thinking, I opened the door, ran past the battalion of soldiers waiting outside, and into the woods. Not long after that, I had already become hopelessly lost.

  
As night fell, I curled up at the base of a tree to wait for morning. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

  
~~~~~

  
In the morning, I tried to find my way back out of the woods, but I ended up even more lost than before. I kept hiking through the forest doing my best to keep the hem of my dress out of the briars.

  
I began hearing crying in the distance. I hurried off towards the noise. I came to a clearing in the woods.

  
A man sat in the middle of the glade with his horse. His shoulders shook as he cried.  
“Excuse me, do you need some help?” I asked walking over to him.

  
He jumped startled and whipped around. I gasped as I saw his face. I had stumbled upon the prince.

  
"I did think I was alone," he sniffed wiping away his tears before shaking his head. The prince thankfully didn’t seem to recognize me. I decided that he did need my help even if he ordered to have me executed.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
The prince let out a sigh before answering. “I agreed to marry a girl yesterday, but she’s evil. She must have cast a spell on me because I don’t think I was ever in love with her.”

  
I sat down beside him on the grass. He watched me amazed. I must look terrible, I realized blushing.

  
“Cinderella’s… different, isn’t she?” I said not meeting his gaze.

  
I watched his expression turn to shock as he realized who I was. The prince immediately apologized for what had happened the day before. I quickly forgave him. We sat in silence for a few moments.

  
“You’re different too, you know,” the prince said breaking the silence. “You’re not anything like she described you to be.”  
I smiled at him glad he hadn’t gotten stuck with my nasty stepsister.

  
Now, I could go on, but I feel obligated to end this fairytale as all should.

  
~~~~~

  
And they all lived happily ever after…


End file.
